Dorama Koibito
Dorama Koibito is a student at Akademi High School. She is Gelangweilt's first OC. Appearance Dorama has Blond hair. She has dark blue eyes and wears the default school uniform. Relationships Budo Masuta Dorama has a crush on Budo. They talk every day, but Dorama is very shy when she is near Budo. Kizana Sonubo Kizana is her best friend. She likes Kizana but she is very selfish. They often hangout together and talk about Boys or practice for the Drama club. Kizana always talks about Taro Yamada. Yumi Chang (4drills-chan) Yumi hates Dorama for an unknown reason but Dorama always tries to befriend her. Tarco Ishika (ponytail dude) Dorama don't know much about him and never talks to him. Naomi Miyuzaki Dorama and Naomi are friends. They often talk during class and make their homework together. Oka Ruto Oka was her best friend when she was 6 but she totally forgot that Oka even existed Uekiya Engeika Uekiya and Dorama talk during class and eat a bento together at lunchtime. They know each other since they started attending akademi high Personality Dorama is a Social Butterfly. She will pose cutely if a camera is pointed at her. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. Some things about her past * Met Oka and became her best friend when she was 6 * Played "Corpse Party" with Oka when she was 8 * Saw her first horror movie with Oka when she was 10 (Blair Witch Project) * Kizana moved to her Town and she forgot that Oka even existed because Kizana became her new best friend when she was 12 * Her mother died when she was 14 * She started cosplaying when she was 15 100 Questions Please tell us your name. My Name is Dorama Koibito. When is your birthday? March 2nd. Your blood type? ''' B. '''Please tell us your three sizes? …No. Tell us about your family composition. nooooo. What's your occupation? I'm a student at Akademi High School. Your favourite food? Pizza! Favourite animal? Kittens. Favourite subject? Biology. Dislike subject? Math! Is there a boy you've been thinking about? Yes… Budo Masuta. Do you enjoy school? Yeah. Are you in any school clubs? I'm in the Drama Club. What's your motto? Tough times don't last, tough people do. Your special skill? I don't know Tell us about your treasure? ... Describe yourself in a single word? dramatic... I guess Your forte? Drama. Your shortcomings? I don't want to say. Places in your memories? My childhood in Shisuta Town What is your favourite drink? Strawberry smoothies! How good can you swim? Very good, I guess. Your timing in 50-meter race? I don't know. Your hobby or obsession? Drama and Art. Disliked food? Apples! Anything you want most currently? No. Afraid of heights? Yes. Dislike thunder? Yes. Rainy or sunny? Sunny, definitely. Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? I use pencil. What do you eat for breakfast? A cup of coffee. Do you believe in ghosts? Yes. Can you play any musical instruments? No. Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Outdoor. Ever in quarrel with your sisters? No. Do you have a cellphone? Yes. How long is your commute to school? Usually 10 minutes. Do you have more friends than most? No. Your favourite sports? Basketball. How good can you cook? Good, I hope... Favourite colours? Dark blue and green. Anything you can never forgive? ''' Lies and cheating. '''How tall are you? ... Shoe size? … Your dreams? I want to be a unitato (half Unicorn half Potato). Do you have any marriage desires? Not at this moment. Do you dislike hot drinks? No. Do you like bitter coffee? Yes. Bed time? 11pm. Wake up time? 6am. When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Futon. Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? No. Do you have any tips on losing weight? No… Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Both. Tell us which arm is your dominant arm? Right arm. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I saw a sweet kitten at school. Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. My kitten died. What's the name of your school anthem? … What's your favourite flower? Blue roses. What's your favourite saying? All good things come to an end. What's your favourite four kanji phrase? I don't know. What comes to mind when you think about spring? ... And summer? Sun, Beach. What about fall? Halloween, of course. And then the winter? Christmas. If you had a time machine, where would you go? Back to my childhood. Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga. What's your allowance? … Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "She's cute" What are your hobbies? Drawing and Drama. Tell us your weight. I don't know it. What are you capable of? I don't know. What do you wear when you go to bed? Pajamas with Cupcakes on it. Has anyone ever asked you out? Yes. If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Drink coffee. Tell us about your daily routine. I eat, go to school, read mangas, go home, read mangas, eat and sleep. What is something you always carry with you? Mangas. Western food? Japanese food? Japanese food. How do you commute to school? I walk. What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Read a manga. What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Read a manga. Where are you living right now? Buraza Town. What kind of place is it? It's a very beautiful place. What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I don't know. What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? I moved from Shisuta Town to Buraza Town. Do you like roller coasters? No. How's your eyesight? Normal, i think. What's your favorite holiday? Christmas. What job do you have in school? I'm a Student? What do you do in your freetime? Read mangas and practicing for the Drama club. How long do you study every day? 1-2 hour. Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? My best friend Kizana Sonubo. What do you do on the weekends? Read mangas, do something with friends and practice. If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A Unitato. Are the school rules really strict? No. What do you have for lunch at school? A bento. How many friends do you have? a few, i think. Do you take any detours when you go home? Noo. Are you interested in any actors? No. What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was ok… i guess. Gallery D K S I.png|Student Info Dorama Koibito.png|Uniform 1 (Base by AkikoChan1) DoramaNewInGame.png|Dorama in the game Dorama Koibito Alternate Hair.png|Dorama's 2nd Hairstyle (Base by AkikoChan1, Hair pieces by KawaiCats) Dorama Saicord.png|Chats SaicordChatDorama 1.png|Chat (Kizana) SaicordChatDorama 2.png|Chat (Drama Club) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly Category:OCs Category:Drama Club Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Akademi High School Category:2nd Years